shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anidala
• — Anakin turned to the Dark Side in an attempt to save Padmé. • Muggle-Mage Romance — Anakin is Force-sensitive, Padmé is ordinary. • }} Anidala is the het ship between Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala from the Star Wars fandom. Canon The Phantom Menace After her ship is damaged while escaping Naboo, Padmé is stranded on Tatooine. She disguises herself as one of her own handmaidens to accompany Qui-Gon Jinn into Mos Espa. In Mos Espa, Qui-Gon attempts to bargain with the junk dealer, Watto, Padmé meets Watto's slave boy, called Anakin. Anakin is amazed by Padmé, and he asks her, "Are you an angel?" Padmé responds by smiling, and calling him a funny little boy. After Anakin wins the Boonta Eve Podrace, he is freed from Watto and goes with Padme to Coruscant to train as a Jedi. One the ship to Coruscant, Anakin gives Padmé a pendant carved from Japor, telling her it's for her to remember him by. While on Coruscant, Anakin asks if he could say goodbye to Padmé, as he is unsure as to whether he will see her again after he starts his training. One of Padme's handmaidens, Rabe, tells him that she is not there. Queen Amidala, who is unknown to be Padmé at the time, says that she will tell Padmé for him. At the very end of the movie, Anakin and Padmé share a friendly smile. The two are coded as friends during this movie. Attack of the Clones Obi-Wan and Anakin have been sent by the Jedi Council to act as guards for Padmé, who is now Senator of Naboo, and the subject of multiple assassination attempts due to her objection of the Military Creation Act. When Anakin is reintroduced to Padmé, she is amazed at how much taller he has grown. She remarks on this, and Anakin, who is flustered by her comment, replies with, "You've grown more beautiful, for a senator, I mean." She laughs and tells him he will always be the little boy she knew on Tatooine. After a third assassination attempt on Padmé, she and Anakin are sent to Naboo to help protect her. When arriving at the Lake House on Naboo, the pair kiss, and Padmé says that she "shouldn't have done that." Anakin then apologizes. In the picnic the two have in the meadow, Anakin asks Padmé about any past lovers. When she describes a boy from her junior legislature program, Paolo, Anakin tells her that he gets the picture. They then move on to discussing politics, and Anakin says he likes two or three politicians, but isn't sure about one. Later, Anakin falls off an animal he was riding. Padmé, being concerned, rushes over to him, before realizing he was joking. The pair laugh together and roll around in the grass. Anakin and Padmé have dinner together in the Lake House, and Anakin uses the Force to lift Padme's fruit to him, cuts a slice off and levitates it back to her. Afterwards, Anakin tells her how he has thought about her everyday since he met her, and the emotional pain he has been in. Padme argues that she will not let him give up his future for her. They agree that falling in love and having a secret relationship would end up destroying them. Because of his nightmares about his mother, Anakin tells Padmé that he has to go to Tatooine to check on her. She says she'll come with him, in spite of directly disobeying his mandate to protect her. On Tatooine, Anakin discovers his mother has been taken by the Tusken Raiders, who ended up killing her. He slaughters them all, before coming back to the Lars' Homestead. He has an emotional breakdown, and Padmé comforts him, telling him that "to be angry is to be human." Padme discovers that Obi-Wan has been captured on Geonosis. She tells Anakin that he must go with her, as he as been ordered to protect her. On Geonosis, Anakin and Padmé are captured in the droid factory. Before riding out into the arena, Padmé confesses her love for Anakin. He is surprised, and reminds her that they decided falling in love would destroy their lives, to which Padmé replies "I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." They then kiss as they ride out into the arena. After the battle of Geonosis, Anakin and Padmé get married in secret on Naboo. The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Anakin gave Padme his lightsaber in her office of Coruscant. The two make out together, when Bail Organa walks in. Anakin hides behind Padmé's desk, with her still having his lightsaber up her sleeve. Bail and Padmé leave for a Senate meeting, where they are captured. Padmé uses Anakin's lightsaber to help break the other Senators out. Revenge of the Sith When Anakin returns from rescuing Palpatine, Padmé is waiting for him in the shadows of the Senate hall. They hug, and Padmé tells him how worried she was, when he notices that she's trembling. He asks her, and she says "Something wonderful has happened... Ani, I'm pregnant." Anakin has a nightmare of Padmé dying in childbirth, which wakes him up. He leaves the bedroom, and goes to sit by the balcony, where Padmé follows him. She asks him what's wrong, but he shuts her out. He ends up telling her about the nightmare, and how he won't let this one become real. After Anakin had pledged himself to Darth Sidious, he came back to visit Padmé, telling her he was alright, and was going to Mustafar. He told her to wait for him to return. Obi-Wan later visited Padmé, and told her of how Anakin had turned to the dark side, she couldn't believe him and went to Mustafar herself to try and find out. This action accidentally ended up leading Obi-Wan right to Anakin. On Mustafar, Padmé runs to meet Anakin, only to have her worst fears confirmed. When Obi-Wan reveals himself, Anakin takes this to be an act of betrayal from Padmé. He chokes her using the Force, rendering her unconscious. After giving birth to Luke and Leia, Padmé's final words to Obi-Wan are, "There is good in him, I know there is... still..." Children Luke Skywalker Leia Organa Fanon A key factor that helped many fans to ship the pair was their theme song; an emotional song composed by John Williams. Fan works often feature Padmé becoming a force-ghost after her death. On AO3, Padmé/Anakin is the 9th most written ship in the Star Wars - All Media tag, most written in The Clone Wars, second most written in the Prequel Trilogy and 7th most written in Rebellion Era. It is also the 6th most written ship in the Skylanders fandom despite neither character appearing in the series. It is the most written ship for both characters. Fandom TUMBLR : : FAN FICTION : : :Padmé/Anakin tag on FanFiction.net :Padmé/Vader tag on FanFiction.net :Anakin/Padmé - Clone Wars tag on FanFiction.net Navigation